A Night with Her
by Apherion
Summary: It's been a year, and she's grown up. He's been able to control himself, but now that he sees her emotions it all changes. Mature. Lemon. Schwann/RavenXRita.


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.

Notice: Lemon is involved with them. Please no flames if you don't like the idea. There's this handy little thing called a "back" button. Enjoy!

**A Night with Her**

**By: Apherion**

Schwann had donned his uniform, hoping it would be his last. After all, it was very constricting compared to Raven's getup. The metal did not suit him well once he had a taste of clothing freedom, in a sense. The only reason he was in this ridiculous ensemble was due to the fact that he was the highest ranking officer since Commandant Alexei was defeated.

"Are you ready for the ceremony, Captain?" Hisuka spoke to him, smiling in her own soldier outfit.

"Where's your twin, Shastere?" He asked the redhead, who immediately grew defiant.

"What, are you going to be like…like…" She trailed off, looking to the floor at the memory of losing her captain to blastia that had been out of control.

"No, Hisuka, I just wished to see the two of you before awarding your captain the position of commandant." Her pale skin lit up with her smile.

"Flynn's going to be the commandant?" She scowled after the words passed her lips. "Why aren't you taking the position?" Schwann laughed heartily at that.

"Oh you know why! I'm just too old to be doing this soldier thing." Hisuka looked at him seriously, but he avoided looking at her. "Has Yuri made it back yet?" Hisuka laughed, remembering the then-teenager.

"No, I think he and the young one…uh…had business to conduct in Dahngrest."

"You meant Karol, correct?" Schwann wished to verify which 'young one' had left with Yuri.

"Oh, right," Hisuka muttered. "Anyway, I suppose it is time for me to escort you to your seat." He nodded, and she led him to the coliseum to give his speech and introduce Flynn as Commandant Scifo.

There was a big turnout for the event. Estelle sat to his left and on her left sat Ioder and then Flynn to Ioder's left. Below them, the people of Zaphias, Halure, and Capua Torim filling the coliseum to breaking point. Ioder seemed in fine accompaniment as a sweet blonde with freckles on her cheeks and nose leaned in to kiss his cheek before settling into her seat.

It was common knowledge that Flynn left his lieutenant, Sodia, in charge Aurnion for the duration of his ascension to commandant. She was going to be captain of the squad there once Flynn began his roles as the commander in chief. There happened to be a few mages from Aspio waiting to be interviewed for a chance at research in Aurnion, as well. Schwann chuckled lightly to himself. The boy was going to have plenty on his plate.

About the time Ioder stood up and all talk in the large arena ceased.

"Welcome everyone," he called out to the crowd, spreading his arms out wide. His white shirt sleeves had cerulean cufflinks on it, mimicking the shape of the golden crown atop his head. "Today, Zaphias is promoting an extraordinary knight that performed beyond the call of duty during the war with Alexei—" Ioder's words were drowned out by jeers from those below. Ioder waved for silence and spoke, "I will now allow Captain Schwann do the honors of introducing him." There were roars of applause at once.

Time to shine, he thought taking a deep breath. The Hermes blastia pumped slightly sporadically as he stood, but he ignored it. He waited for the shouts to die down, especially from his own team.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. As His Highness Ioder said, today we honor a great knight. He comes from a long line of knights, and even in the face of danger, he has always lead his team to safety. It is only natural that he is raised to the position of commandant." The cheers were tumultuous and Schwann had to sit down because his surrogate heart seemed to be having trouble supporting him at the moment. He also was having some difficulty breathing, but he chalked that up to the constrictions of armor.

"Are you all right?" Estelle whispered to him as Flynn began to give his own acceptance speech. He grunted, and he realized that the world was tilting sideways. The last thing he heard was: "…heart attack!"

When he later came to, he noticed he had been brought back to his room inside the palace. He also heard a commotion happening outside his door, which quickly spilled into his room.

Two ladies were fighting, both redhead, both he knew. One had a pair of mismatched socks on, while the other sported the knight uniform. Each was being unnecessarily loud as both were close enough to whisper.

"You're insane, there's no way I'm letting you near him!" Shastere shouted, pulling on Rita's hair. "You blew apart your research facility a year ago!"

"I thought you and your captain were thieves! And I have to go near him—I'm his doctor!" Rita yanked hard on Shastere's hair, but her replying scream did not cover Schwann's words.

"You two are being too loud for a sick man's recovery." Both of them sprang apart as if a barrier had separated them. Immediately Shastere began to apologize.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have met this one before, and she caught her little research facility out in the woods on fire. She was asleep. I was just trying to keep her from harming you." Shastere had a clipped tone, defensive for her actions.

"Humph, it wasn't like I was trying to on purpose." Rita folded her arms indignantly.

"Well, Shastere, I hate to be the one to say it, but she is the doctor…" Schwann watched as Shastere turned bright red and bowed so low that she was in danger of cracking her head on the floor.

"You can help by leaving." Rita was being cold, but Schwann saw it as understandable. If he had been the one to wear Rita's shoe, he probably would have told Shastere to take a flying leap.

"Shastere, it is okay." She nodded, and the Aiheap twin bowed before exiting the room. Rita followed her to shut the door. Then she rounded on him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She shouted and he flinched. "Yeah, you better be scared! That is the last time I save your ass for straining it!" Rita heaved for breath. Her shoulders quivered from the excessive force she used to chastise him. After all, she had been nice enough to help sustain it after Alexei had left him for dead at the forbidden ruins.

"Rita, darling, you know that I would never—" He stopped when he saw something that he did not even believe the young Mordio capable of. Uncharacteristically, the sixteen year-old was crying, brightening her dark green eyes.

"You idiot! You do so! Just stop it!" She stamped her foot into the floor, and he was almost certain a fireball might be aimed at him. However, he did not care for his own safety because of the tears rolling down her cheeks. In fact, staying in bed is generally what normal people do after having suffered a heart attack. But when did he ever do something 'normal' people do?

Schwann extricated himself from the bedding, wincing slightly as his Hermes blastia complained at the movement. It didn't feel like before though, so he advanced on the crying girl until she was in front of him. Schwann extended his arms and pulled the auburn-haired mage into an embrace.

"I didn't know you cared."

"I don't, you idiot!" Her retort was softened by her stopped up nose. Schwann smiled, lifting her chin gently. She sniffed, looking into his eyes with hers. He pressed his lips against hers, and the best part of the whole day was she didn't hit him in response.

Instead, she let him kiss her, gently at first, but soon escalating. He felt a twinge from his moral compass saying that it wasn't right and that she was too young. He pulled himself back from her. She did not pursue to be in his arms again, either. Yet, he couldn't help but notice how vulnerable she looked, standing there in his room.

"Rita, are you all right?" He asked her, not sure if he was out of the woods just yet. Taking a fireball might be worth it to have done that, though. She didn't speak; she just turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

"Rita, please," he pleaded with her. She didn't open the door, but she mechanically turned on her heel again, returning to her previous spot. It was torture watching her pace back and forth between leaving and staying. His heart-blastia seemed to hurt more as she distanced herself from him, while the closer she got, his morals berated him. He opened his mouth again, but she silenced him.

"Shut up! You can't go doing that to people, especially here…especially to me…" her voice was low and on the verge of tears. He needed to say something.

"I thought—" She slapped him. His face stung where her hand had struck out, and he saw her nursing her stinging hand. She glared up at him through the tears.

"Why did you do it?" In all honesty, he didn't know. She had grown up. She had become a beautiful woman in the short time he had spent with her and the rest of the group. Sure, he always made passes at Judith, but they were to throw everyone off of his too long looks at Rita for the most part. And just now, hearing her crying for him, he didn't know how to react except to find some way to stop her crying. It wasn't the smartest thing he did on his part.

"I did it so you wouldn't cry anymore." Her green eyes widened, and she bit back the retort that must not have applied to his answer. Then, the orbs lowered, looking down at her feet.

"So it meant nothing more." She nodded to herself, and turned once more on her heel and walked towards the door. He didn't realize she was leaving until her hand rested on the doorknob. He felt the Hermes blastia pound painfully against his chest, as if it wanted to unleash itself from his flesh. He staggered forward, knowing the pain would ease if she was nearer.

"Please don't go," he whispered, a hand reaching out for the one that was opening the door. She looked at him like she would begin to cry, and he pulled her fingers from the handle on the door so that it would shut. He even went so far as to throw the lock on it. She was not leaving him tonight.

He pulled her petite body into his own, and carefully bent to place a kiss on her forehead. She was still looking at him with shocked eyes, and he was praying that she would stop looking like a deer that had been spotlighted. Her hands were animated, despite the rest of her catatonic state. They gripped sporadically at the loose shirt covering his chest. He lifted his hands from her body to cup her cheeks in his hands, tilting her head back in the process.

"Rita, is this okay?" He questioned her as his lips touched hers again. She nodded, and he quizzed her once more. "What about here?" His lips brushed against her neck, and he felt the shiver that shot down her spine as she moved instinctively closer to him.

"Schwann—Raven—I-I…" she couldn't form a sentence as he licked a pathway to her earlobe, gently sucking on the small appendage. Her hands clutched at him as she convulsed slightly in his arms. After all, this is one particular spot could bring anyone to their knees. He supported her against him, his arms reverting to the embracing position they had been in.

"Here, I'm Schwann, please try to remember that," he breathed in her ear before kissing a tendon in her neck just below the earlobe. One of her hands had found its way to his hair, and it grasped it with such force he winced. It didn't bother him, he knew she had never had anyone touch her, and the sensations coursing through her had to have been just as good as—or better than—the ones moving through him.

"S-Schwann, please," she whispered and he knew she did not know what it was she wanted. "Your blastia hasn't…healed." Then again, he could be wrong and she's thinking about the thing allowing him to have life.

"Is that your way of saying 'stop'?" He asked her, pulling back from the smaller body that was exuding too much heat to be possible. She blushed furiously and moved away from him.

"N-no, it's just that…this sort of thing…we can't if your blastia…you're going to hurt yourself." Leave it to Rita to bring logic into a passionate situation. Sighing, he looked at her, even though he had had a heart attack…well, to be technical a _blastia_ attack, he knew he could still function properly.

"Rita, you know I'm all right," he said while attempting to look casual. The docile, inexperienced teenager reverted back her fiery temperament at his try to convince her everything was ok.

"No, you're not all right!" She shouted, jabbing a finger into his shoulder, causing him to wince. However, he was not going to let her push him around like she did his other self. He knew exactly how Raven was treated, and he allowed her to do whatever she wanted with him. However, they were in a place where he was not the pushover, and he would not be treated as such.

He took a step forward, and she in turn, stepped back with an effort to keep their distance from one another. She had run out of room quickly enough though, and her back was against the wall. She looked up at him as he closed the distance between their bodies.

"If you don't want to, I will not force you, but I am capable of doing this tonight." His husky voice had an overt effect on her, and she leaned back with her eyes shut. Her lips were pressed tightly together. He pressed his body into hers and felt the heat she produced. Rita's voice was shaky as she replied.

"I…just this…you can…I'll allow—" He didn't wait for her to stammer out the rest of the sentence. His lips converged on hers, drawing out the moan she withheld moments ago. He felt her hands uncertainly at his waist, gripping at the hemline of the shirt. He kissed her gently, mildly paying attention to what she would do with her hands. They didn't move from their position. Her lips were responding to him, but the rest of her body seemed petrified with fear.

"Rita, look at me please." Schwann's soft voice caused her to open her eyes and stare up at him. She looked more dazed than before, her hands tightening at the end of his shirt. "Would you rather we wait?" His question had the opposite reaction from her. Instead of the relief he expected, she shocked him by how she interpreted his hesitancy.

"You don't want me…?" She almost looked like he had told her that spring, her favorite season, would never come again. Schwann shook his head, cupping her cheek in one of his hands.

"I do, that's why I want to make sure you're ok with this."

"I am ok with this!" She shouted indignantly. Schwann shook his head.

"Then why does your mouth reciprocate while the rest of your body is in shock?" He watched her face burn with the internal blaze of embarrassment. She looked down even, but he would not let her. He had to know what was wrong. He lifted her chin with his forefinger, gazing into her green eyes.

"I—I'm…afraid," she said in a low voice. He almost didn't catch it.

"Rita, you don't have to be scared. If you're worried about how it all works, just leave that to me. It's been awhile, but I'm sure this doesn't change too much." There it was; a punch that could dislocate his shoulder was finally thrown by the girl that was in his arms.

"I know how it works, too, you idiot!" He held his left shoulder, rotating it in its cuff. She had a little more bite to that punch than he was used to.

"All right, Doc, so tell me what is bothering you—and lay off the hitting." He actually walked towards his bed and sat down, nursing his wound. She looked ashamed at the chastising remark, and her voice seemed to have remorse.

"I'm sorry, Raven—Schwann. I'm just…you're not messing with me, are you?" I could've messed with you a few times by now if you hadn't kept stopping us, he thought, noticing how impatient he was becoming with her. He knew what she actually meant, and this gave him a bit extra to work with.

"I'm not messing with you. I would not be doing this if I did not care about you." She seemed swayed by this, and approached him carefully. He wasn't lying to her, either. He did care about her, and he had kept these urges at bay until now, but it was getting to a point where he needed her. With the uninjured arm, he reached to bring her closer to him. She took the proffered hand and allowed him to pull her closer to him.

He was not going to initiate this time. Either she would walk into his arms, or he would just talk with her. He would not let her leave thinking he didn't want her, though. The truth was that he couldn't help wanting her, despite how much his inner conscious was yelling constantly at him. He ignored it, knowing that it didn't really matter how much older he was compared to her.

As Rita moved closer to him, he tried without words to tell her that she was the only one he wanted. Her green eyes kept looking down at him, slowly a smile formed on her face. He let his arm drift down to support himself on the bed. He felt her knees against his, and he closed his eyes, waiting to feel rather than see what she would do. Her fingers brushed his cheek, and he leaned into the sensation. He felt a knee slide over his thigh, and he knew she was gaining confidence as he let her do what she wanted.

She eventually made her way onto his lap, carefully positioning herself as she straddled his waist. He clenched his teeth, unsure if she knew that where she had placed herself was making him uncomfortable. She paid no mind to that part of his body, though, and her clammy fingertips touched his lips. He let her touch him, restraining himself from reversing their arrangement on the bed.

Her lips replaced her fingers, and he balanced himself to reach his hand up to her hair. He pulled her gently into him. His tongue licked at her lower lip, and she gasped at the sensation. He did not invade her mouth, but he felt her tongue breach his. He met hers with languid feeling, making sure not to frighten her. He knew going slow would be the best way for this. Rita needed to know that he wasn't pressuring her into this. He wanted her to come to him. He let her explore, wanting to encourage her curiosity, not hinder it.

Her small hands wove into his black hair, crushing her body against his. He groaned, feeling a combination of the contours of her breasts and her weight shifting ever so slightly on the part of him he was desperately trying to control. He could feel how soft she was compared to his battle-hardened skin, and he was drowning in the pressure of her lips. The satisfaction stimulating his senses was one he had not felt in a long time. Since Casey, he mused momentarily before returning to Rita, moving his lips more insistently against hers.

Schwann almost opened his eyes from shock when he felt her hips grinding into his. He felt the massaging force of her lips, and reciprocated with added fervor as she rocked her lower half, creating delicious friction. He moaned into her mouth softly, letting go of his self-control to have her feel the desire she spurred on him.

Her gasp was more than sufficient, and he slowly traced his hand from the back of her head, down her jaw line. He felt the shivers that coursed through her as he took his hand further, brushing the outside of one breast as his hand finally came to rest on her hip. His grip on her small frame changed from light to possessive. She squeaked as the area was sensitive to the feeling a tickle would bring on. He ignored this, taking care to smoothly buck into her covered womanhood, using his hand to guide her into his movements.

Their lips parted, and he opened his eyes to watch as she moaned loudly. Her supple lips were reddened from exertion, and he took pleasure in the fact that he was the one that she was sharing her firsts with. He let her up before guiding her once more into the bulge his erection made in his once loose pants. Her eyes fluttered closed as she rode the pure sensation of touch with him. And he loved that she no longer looked like a child in this moment, taking the pleasure he was giving her and allowing it to wash through her.

He realized he was severely at a disadvantage since she had punched him, but if being a soldier didn't pay off, he probably wouldn't have been able to get out of bed to kiss her in the first place. He gritted his teeth against the pain that shot through the injured shoulder as it moved to pull her head down to him, forcing her lips back onto his. He tasted her this time, taking in her mouth, proving he was the one that could dominate her. Her tongue attempted to overpower his; however, she did not succeed. Letting her explore again would have to wait.

He took her into his arms, and laid her on the bed. Her eyes reacquired their shock, but he placed his lips over hers in an attempt to calm her. Her green eyes found his, and did not look away as he pressed his hands against her chest, feeling her through her clothes. Her clothes were going to be a bit difficult to get off, he thought to himself as he let one hand drift inside of her yukata-style dress. Her eyes shut immediately, her teeth biting into her lip as he massaged the soft flesh. She felt so warm.

He saw from out of the corner of his eye that her hand was approaching her waist, and he waited to see what she would do while he kept a steady motion with his occupied hand. She did not reach inside of her dress, as he almost expected her to; she pulled the obi free from the intricate knot it was in. He was slightly amazed she had taken it upon herself to start shedding clothes. He quickly brushed the dress off of her, her green eyes watching him with self-consciousness and she tried to cover herself from him.

He pulled her arms away from shielding her chest, leaning into her. "Don't hide from me," he murmured huskily into her ear. "I want to see all of you." Her response was an inaudible 'ok'. The black shorts she wore underneath remained on, but they would be off before too long. He paid no mind to it, kissing her on her throat before moving his mouth over the exposed breasts.

"Raven…" she cried softly. His ears picked up on the fact that she had not said the correct name, but it didn't matter. She knew him better as Raven, and this behavior she had always associated with his other half. He could be Raven for her like this, and be Schwann to protect her. He understood it wouldn't be natural to call him by his captain's name. He just prayed that no one was outside of the door.

He felt her squirming beneath him and he heard two clunks as a pair of shoes dropped to the floor. He then had a curious sensation travelling up his thigh. She boldly had taken one of her legs to brush the inside of her thigh along the outside of his. It was a good sign. She was relaxing with him.

He licked a wet trail into the valley of her breasts before taking in the other. He let his teeth brush gently against the erect nipple, eliciting a soft squeal. He grinned, pulling back a little to blow a cool stream of air over her moistened chest. The shudder that went through her body travelled into his, and he could feel the wanton lust brimming within her. He would not do something that might upset her, but he let his hand progress down her body once more, stopping at the waistband of her shorts.

He locked his eyes onto hers, waiting for silent or verbal confirmation. She visibly swallowed and took a deep breath before nodding. She had all the courage Raven (and Schwann) could ask for. He hooked his fingers inside the cloth, tugging the material slowly down as she lifted her hips to allow it to be removed. He decided, as he was taking off the black garment, to remove her socks as well. He wanted to see all of her, and he gazed down at her with his greedy eyes, taking in the unviewed sight until now. She blushed, trying to cover herself with something, anything.

She quieted her fidgeting as Raven climbed back over her, a serious expression on his otherwise lust filled face. "Would you like to see me?" He asked her softly, placing a hand on her cheek as tenderly as he could. It would not kill him if she didn't, but he still hoped. Her eyes looked up at him, childlike again, and nodded vigorously. He smiled with mirth.

"Now remember, we're not concerned with the blastia," he murmured huskily, brushing his clothed erection in between her bare thighs. She moaned at the sensation, and he withdrew from being over her to finally remove the obtrusive clothes.

For the first time in a very long time he was actually nervous in front of a woman. How would she feel about seeing him like this? His answer came from the teen crawling forward towards him. Her eyes were carefully looking him over, less greedy and more filled with scientific need. Her eyes made him feel self-conscious. She crawled closer to him, a hand outstretching to nervously place itself on his shoulder. He tried not to wince, and managed to do so. The green orbs blinked up at him, anxious. His courage returned, and he smiled devilishly at her.

His lips converged on hers, tasting the woman beneath his hands. Her lips moved a bit more eagerly against his as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He leaned over her, beginning to lay her back down onto the bed. Her tongue pressed against his lips, licking against the bottom. He met hers with fervor, invading her hot mouth. She moaned, pressing her soft breasts against his bare chest. His grip on her body tightened, pulling her against his taut frame, reveling in the sensation of her warm skin on his.

He broke their kiss, hearing her whine with the need that was filling her. He brushed his lips over hers for a second more before telling her it would be all right. His fingertips trailed down her body, paying special attention to each curve that had formed on her body. Her smooth skin shuddered under his touch as his fingers moved in between them, reaching for their goal. Sweeping against the sensitive area caused her to rock into his body, her moistening core finding his hand.

He lifted his gaze to her face, wanting to see her reaction as he touched her. Her head arched on the pillow as her eyelids fluttered closed. They reopened with shock from the small invasion of one of his fingers moving smoothing in and out of her body. Her astonishment melted away as he pumped slowly in time to her mewling sounds. He could feel her heat and the wetness generated there coating his finger with lascivious joy. Raven continued his ministrations as he moved down her body, carefully moving between her legs.

Rita almost screamed from pleasure as wet heat met wet heat. He grinned as his tongue teased her opening, licking the juices forming from her lust for him. He enjoyed that immensely. He was doing this to her, making her tension mount. His tantalizing muscle flicked against the bundle of nerves, and had he not had his hands on her thighs, her hips would have bucked too hard into his mouth. However, the intent was there that she wanted more, and tonight was her pleasure as his tongue laved at her responsive womanhood.

He continued to partake in her taste; the virgin body beneath him almost lost itself in the pleasure as she succumbed to her first orgasm. He knew how close she was, feeling the tension in her thighs, experiencing the heady scent of arousal. He watched as her face became obscured by supple breasts as her frame arched to accommodate the rush. Her breathing was shallow as the ripples of the effect washed through her, and he did not let her body relax. He continued his torment, hearing her mewling with painstaking ecstasy.

After one last flick of his wet muscle on her sensitive core, he lifted himself from between her. His eyes were full of tenderness as he gently allowed one finger to coat itself in the aftermath of his ministrations before moving within the folds until his palm was flat against her clit. Rita's moan filled the room, urging him to follow through. He let the finger tap softly before slowly retreating. Again, her hips argued that he should not leave her, and he complied with the wish, his pace withstanding.

"Raven," she pleaded. The digit was quicker now, and the wet slaps of skin on skin competed with Rita's voice to overcome the room. She was winning of course, but that didn't mean the former wasn't echoing in his ears either. He could feel sweat beading over his brow from the exertion, not to mention the growing need building within him. Every time she moaned, she awakened his desire, his carnal need to feel her tight walls around him.

He was met with resistance as he went to remove his finger. She wouldn't let him. He grinned down at her, leaning over her to place a hot kiss on her lips, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. After he was content with ravishing her, he broke away.

"Rita, how can I give you more if you keep me from doing so?" She blushed deeply, slowly relinquishing her grip on his hand. He nudged her behind the ear, purring, "That's a good girl." He felt the shivers the coursed through her, hearing him speak to her like that. He planned on many more instances as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do with this too sexy for her own good mage.

He couldn't help giving in to some of the sensations he felt as he smoothly went inside of her, but he did not become greedy. He kept majority of his mind in check, constantly keeping himself from trying to completely take her too fast. It was almost an impossible task to ask of him, though, as the saying goes 'nothing can beat how a virgin feels'.

He watched her as every inch slid inside her wet core, watching her as her eyes remained screwed shut. Her face looked contorted in pain, and he knew why. She was so tight around him; she had definitely never let anyone this close to her. He felt a twinge of happiness lifting his heart. She was beautiful.

He leaned over to soft peck her lips with his. "Rita, darling, relax." His soft words barely reached her, but his gentle hand brushed over her brow, wiping away sweat that had formed from earlier. The tightness in which she held herself released somewhat, and he felt himself surrounded by nothing but her. She felt too good, and he remained still with tremendous effort once he was nestled inside of her pulsing sheath. Despite how it was killing him to not move, he would not for fear of making her feel more pain instead of pleasure.

Rita's eyes opened slowly, careful not to move too much. She looked dazed, new to the feeling that was coursing through her. He felt her legs shifting gradually, with infinitesimal progress, as she made a more comfortable place for him to wait in. She had also allowed him further inside of her, which made him bite his lip in anticipation. She was in control, even though he was on top.

Her lips parted, but her green eyes found his. "I…I think its ok," she whispered, and he sighed in relief. He slid out from her, slowly, always slowly, before moving back into her. Air escaped from her, the gasp loud as she felt him inside her again. A ripple filled him with the tight sensation that was her body. He pressed himself into her, feeling the strength of her legs as she gripped him like a vice. He concentrated, pulling from within her slick walls to plunge forward again. Her moans came in rhythmic succession as they developed a pace both were comfortable with.

He felt power, her lithe body moving in sequence with his, he wanted to play with her. He knew how pleasure worked, and for Rita, this would be good for her. He let himself rest just barely touching her outside as he used his body to pin hers beneath him. She would know his dominance. He used another hand to take her wrists above her head while the other massaged a breast absentmindedly. Her red flushed cheeks seemed to darken as her eyes flashed angrily at him.

He bent down and kissed her lips, bruising as he forced open her petite mouth. His tongue was against her, ravishing her unlike before, allowing himself to slip inside just barely before teasingly leaving her without release. She cried into his mouth, her waist trying to push into his body, looking for him to enter her again. A slippery rope of saliva connected them as he lifted his head from hers. She looked up with him, acknowledging that she could not move.

"Raven…I—" she whispered, overcome with the passion between them. He smiled softly down at her exposed figured, enjoying a view that was only for his eyes.

"I know," he replied, allowing himself to reenter her wet core, throbbing with anticipation to make her come for him. He pulled her into him, needing to continue the contact of their bare skin on each other. She gasped breathlessly as he further abused her virgin body, arching her back with every slightest touch he made to that spot. He felt the tell-tale signs of her approaching orgasm, her walls beginning to tighten almost unbearably around his too hard member.

He drove himself into her body, reveling in the feel as she gasped him relentlessly. Her moans became pants as she whispered over and over again for something she wasn't sure. He had to have more of her, and he cupped her waist, guiding himself in deeper and harder. She threw her head back with his name falling from her lips. He gave her three more thrusts, unable to wait any longer to let go and fall prey to her constricting walls.

He held himself over her, letting her orgasm milk him dry before releasing himself from within her beautiful body. Sweat covered both of their bodies, and he felt exhausted and overworked. It was worth it though, he even felt like he could do it again, but he'd let her decide on that. He carefully lay down next to her, pulling her into his chest. He noticed she was abnormally quiet as she curled into his body, shaking slightly.

"Rita, darling…?" He didn't know what to ask, feeling fresh wetness falling onto his chest. He adjusted them into a sitting position, tears streaming down her face. He looked at her concerned, a finger lifting her chin to meet his gaze. "Darling, are you ok?" She sniffled, but did not look away. Her emotions must be running wild, he thought during the long silence she was putting him through.

"Thank you," she finally said, her tears subsiding, and her voice returning to its all-business nature. "Now I'm going to stay here and make sure you're not going to injure your blastia anymore." He grinned down at her, happy she hadn't regretted it.

"Now Rita, I'm a big boy…"

"Just because we've had sex doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook." He tried to look hurt at her words.

"But we've just made love, Rita, shouldn't we let tomorrow be a 'worrying' day and let the rest of the night be…" he trailed off suggestively as his fingers began to ghost over her skin. Lust overcame her, but before she succumbed to it, she blurted,

"Perverted old man."


End file.
